Seven Deadly Sins
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty fiction The Seven Deadly Sins! Each one will be a seperate chapter COMPLETED
1. Chapters

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

**Chapter 1: Gluttony**

**Chapter 2: Greed**

**Chapter 3: Wrath**

**Chapter 4: Sloth**

**Chapter 5: Envy**

**Chapter 6: Pride**

**Chapter 7: Lust**


	2. Gluttony

**This is set after TKAA but with Henry still about. Don't worry it is still going to be a Getty story though!**

**Chapter 1: Gluttony**

_Temperance accepts the natural limits of pleasures and preserves this natural balance. This does not pertain only to food, but to entertainment and other legitimate goods, and even the company of others._

Betty sat at home looking out of the window. She had two people in her mind; Henry and Gio. Henry was JUST an accountant who did everything as it should be. Then on the other hand there was Gio. Pickle napkin Gio. She had known he had liked her for so long and now she had finally admitted to herself that she liked him.

Something caught Betty's eye and she looked and saw Gio's van parked in the street outsiden, slightly excited her house. There he was. The black leather jacket, blue faded jeans and the recently shaved hair; God he looked so good. He was walking to the door and there it was. The doorbell rang and Betty jumped up and dow. She heard her Dad's voice and then footsteps climbing up the stairs. There was a knock at the door and Betty checked herself out in the mirror and she dashed towards it. She opened it and saw Gio standing there, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey B," he said smiling at her and taking in her appearance, "I have a sandwich for you." He held out a sandwich for her and she smiled as she invited him into her room.

He walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. "How are you?" he asked as she sat down next to him. She shrugged. "I'm feeling okay thank you," Betty said smiling. Gio could see that there was something bothering her but he wasn't sure what so he held out his arms and invited her into an embrace. She moved into his arms and enjoyed being so close to him. "_You can never be closer to a woman than when she is in your arms_," she heard his voice repeat in her head. She felt so peaceful and breathed onto his neck in a way she knew he would like.

Gio moved away and broke their embrace. Betty pouted as she felt his arms move from being around her. "_Henry is only in Tuscon. He will be back for you soon and you are here, wanting to move on with Gio and you are still with Henry. You have to make a choice," _she thought. She smiled as she looked at Gio. All she wanted was to hold him close again and have him all to herself. She wanted to overindulge in his love and kisses and give him every ounce of her love. But she had Henry. She wanted more than just Henry however. She wanted Gio too!

Gio looked at Betty and saw that there was something on her mind. "B, are you okay? We have been hanging out every day for the past month and you're acting differently today. Is there something bothering you?" he asked as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around at the contact and smiled. "I'm fine. I just wish I could spend more time with you. I've really enjoyed the last few weeks and it's not fair. Let's go out tonight and do something fun? We could go dancing," Betty said looking at Gio. He stared at her and replied, "But what about Henry? Will he not be annoyed at the amount of time we are spending together?" Betty shrugged her shoulders and pulled Gio in for another hug.

"Betty, you are being weird," Gio exclaimed as they walked down the street towards the club they were going to. She looked at him and smiled as she hugged him again for what must have been the 100th time that day. "What is with all the hugs?" he asked laughing and putting his arms around her. She just smiled up at him and replied, "I'm in a huggy mood."

They arrived at the club and Betty smiled as Gio took her jacket from her. When he saw the gorgeous dress she was wearing he inhaled deeply. She looked beautiful. "Wow Betty, you look breath taking," he said. She smiled and turned around blushing slightly. She kissed him gently on the lips. He moved away from her cautiously. "Betty we can't! You have Henry," he said looking down at his hands, obviously trying not to sound disappointed. "Erm… No I don't," Betty exclaimed. Gio turned and looked at her shocked. "We broke up and that is why I have been spending so much time with you. Gio, I want you to be the guy," she said hugging him tightly. Gio smiled. He was finally going to get the girl he had longed to be with for so long.


	3. Greed

**Chapter 2: Greed**

_This is about more than money. Greed wants to get its "fair share" or a bit more._

Betty looked down at her phone and answered it. "Hey Gio," she said smiling into the phone. She collapsed onto her bed and spoke to him for about an hour about work and just life in general. She was so glad that she had decided to take that leap with Gio. But there was still something playing on her mind. "Oh Gio, I have to go," she said suddenly, "there's a call on the other line. I'll speak to you later, bye." Betty hung up from Gio to see Henry's name written on the screen.

"Hey Henry," she said, "How's Tucson?" She heard him reply something about it being boring and that he would have to go soon for one of Charlie's baby scans. "Betty, I love you," he said. She smiled and said "Thank you" before she hung up. She didn't love him anymore. She was cheating on him with Gio, but she just couldn't choose between the two of them. They meant so much to her. Surely it would be okay just to have them both for a little while until she made her mind up.

**

Betty was sat at her desk in Mode when Gio came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey B," he said lovingly to her. She spun around in her chair and looked at the man kneeling in front of her. "Hey," she said throwing her arms around his neck, "How are you?" She smiled at him as he replied saying, "Oh, I'm good thank you." He hugged her back and sat down on the edge of her desk. He sat staring intently at her and she giggled as she realized that he was watching her.

"Oh, I have something for you," he said handing Betty a sandwich. It was her normal chicken salad sandwich with 5 sun dried tomatoes and there was a napkin on top. It had been folded to look like a heart and Betty's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, that's so sweet of you Gio," she said smiling and hugging him again, "You are the best boyfriend in the world." He smiled with pride as Betty beamed at him.

Gio stood up as he kissed Betty on the cheek. "I gotta get going. The sandwiches won't sell themselves unfortunately. I'll see you later. Stop by after work," he said turning and waving as he walked out of the MODE building.

A few minutes later and Henry was down at Betty's desk. "Hello milady," he said bowing to her. Betty giggled, thinking what a dork he was. She could have him or Gio. It wasn't that hard to choose. She would do it tonight. She would break up with Henry to be with Gio and then not be so greedy as to have two boyfriends. But until then she could have fun.

**

Gio turned around to see Betty standing outside the MODE building. He wanted to go over and speak to her but knew he couldn't as there was no one to look after the deli. He stood at the counter and watched her. Who was she with? Was that… no it couldn't be Henry?

Betty spoke softly, "No, I have to stop being selfish and greedy. I was dating you and Gio at the same time and I'm choosing him, Henry. You have the baby to think about and I really am sorry about everything," she said as she saw Henry's face drop. She hugged him as she said goodbye for the last time.

Gio watched as he saw Betty hug her ex. Feelings of resentment and hurt flooded him. Betty was walking towards his deli and there was nowhere he could hide. He would have to face her and not let her manipulate him into forgiving her. At that moment in time he loved her with all of his heart but hated her at the same time.


	4. Wrath

**Chapter 3: Wrath**

_Anger is often our first reaction to the problems of others. Impatience with the faults of others is related to this._

Betty walked into Gio's Deli and smiled as she saw Gio behind the desk. "Hey gorgeous," she said sitting down at a table. He mumbled a "hi" to her and continued to work on something in front of him. He was not in the mood to see her now but didn't want to start a confrontation with her either.

"What's wrong?" she said standing up and walking over to Gio. She went to give him a hug and he moved away from her quickly. Tears started to sting at Betty's eyes, but she fought them back. He shrugged his shoulders and then he tensed up. "Gio, speak to me please?" Betty pleaded grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her. He looked at her with disgust and walked away from her. "Suarez! You want to know what's wrong? You and Egg Salad out there! That is what is wrong," he exclaimed with more force than he meant to. She looked at Gio shocked. He had seen her and she hadn't even thought about it.

"Gio, he was saying goodbye to me because he is leaving for Tucson today," Betty said trying to sound calm. He looked at her and she could tell he wasn't buying her story. "Oh really," he yelled, "That didn't seem like it was a goodbye hug to me. Betty, if you were still with him, you should NOT have agreed to go out with me. Actually, you should not have told me you weren't going out with him anymore!" Betty looked up at him and could see the anger in his eyes.

He stormed through to the back of his shop and she followed him. "Let me explain!" Betty exclaimed, tears flowing down her face. He stopped dead and turned around to face her. "NO Betty! I am not going to let you manipulate me! At this moment in time I hate you!" he exclaimed as he watched Betty's face fall. She now could not stop the tears flowing down her cheeks and ran to the bathroom and locked the door shut.

Gio sat at his desk, still fuming and started to work on his accounts. He could hear Betty sobbing in the bathroom and his heart broke knowing that it was because of him. He walked towards the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Betty, I'm sorry! I should learn to handle my temper better. I really don't like the fact that you are annoyed at me. Please let me in?" he pleaded with the door, hoping that Betty was listening. He heard a click as the door became unlocked and burst through the door. He enveloped her in a hug and apologized a hundred times for being so stupid and not giving her a chance to explain.

The two of them walked through to the front of the deli and sat down at one of the tables. "Gio, I need to tell you something. I was seeing you and Henry at the same time. I broke up with Henry because I realized how much I would end up hurting you. Gio, I truly care for you. Please don't leave me? I needed to tell you the truth!" she exclaimed all in one breath. He looked at her and she could tell he was hurt and slightly annoyed again. "I'm sorry," she breathed out as she walked out of his deli, not looking back.


	5. Sloth

**Chapter 4: Sloth**

_The other sins work together to deaden the spiritual senses so we first become slow to respond to God and then drift completely into the sleep of complacency._

Betty sat in the dark watching the time tick by slowly on her clock. She hadn't left her room for three days. Her Papi had taken her food up and placed it on the bed, but apart from to get up to go to the bathroom she hadn't moved. She didn't have any intentions of moving either. Without Gio being there, she didn't see any purpose to her doing anything. Work wasn't any good now that she was working for the witch and she had just called in sick.

Her phone was sat next to her, but it hadn't rung in three days. She missed his voice. She felt lonely for the first time ever. She sat in her room flicking through a magazine but giving up after a few pages. Betty rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't be bothered doing anything anymore. Gio had challenged her and made her want to try new things and now she had nothing; her life was empty.

"Aye, Betty! Get up. He will not come back if you are a slob for the rest of your life. Come on girl," Hilda said trying to pull Betty out of bed. "Chica, come on!" Hilda gave up and left Betty in her pajamas in her bed.


	6. Envy

**Chapter 5: Envy**

_Envy resents the good others receive or even might receive. Envy is almost indistinguishable from pride at times._

Betty had finally left her home and was walking through the streets of New York towards MODE. The snow had been falling and she was wrapped up warm within all the layers. Betty stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she would be walking by his Deli soon. She had been thinking about him so much and had decided to just bite the bullet and go and speak to him.

She got to the door and stared in. He was with a woman. She figured it was a customer and headed inside anyway. "Hey Gio," she said as she walked in, "I need a word if you have a spare minute."

She had dressed up nicely for him as she wanted to make a good impression and he had noticed this. He looked at the woman he was speaking to but couldn't stop glancing over towards Betty. She was sat down at a table and was watching as the conversation Gio was having with the woman continued. He walked around from the back of the counter and kissed the mystery woman on the cheek and gave her a hug. Betty felt a feeling she had not felt in a long time; since the night at the bar when Gio and Henry had been having a "Tap That" competition.

Betty stood up and shoved her jacket on and opened her bag. "You know what, Gio?" she said throwing a package across at him, "Just take this! I was going to apologise to you but you have obviously moved on!" She ran through the door with tears streaming down her face. He had moved on and with that… that bitch! He was hers and he should have always been. He had promised her forever after all and once again a man in her life had let her down.

**

Gio looked at his sister. "Okay, what the hell was that all about?" she asked him. He looked at her and grimaced. "That was Betty! I think she got the wrong idea about us," He bent down and picked up the parcel. He opened it slowly and revealed a Santa Clause ornament holding a menu for Gio's Deli. He laughed at it with delight. It was so thoughtful and a very "Betty" present. "I need to go and find her! I need to make up with her. I love her so much, sis!" he exclaimed. She nodded in agreement and gave him a hug. "Good luck bro," she said as she walked out the door. He moved from behind the counter and gathered his stuff. He took one last look at the ornament that he had placed on the counter and headed out the door in pursuit of Betty Suarez, the woman who his heart belonged to.


	7. Pride

**Chapter 6: Pride**

_Pride and vanity are competitive. If someone else's pride really bothers you, you have a lot of pride._ _Pride is a lofty view of one's self or one's own. Pride often manifests itself as a high opinion of one's nation (national pride), ethnicity (ethnic pride), or appearance and abilities (vanity)._

Betty sat in her room crying. She had thought everything was going to be okay with Gio but she was wrong. She was going to make him suffer for what he had done instead of feeling sorry for herself. She was going to go to extremes and completely change herself and the way she looked. For once in her life she was going to focus on her looks and what she wore just to prove to him on what he had missed out on.

She headed to Madison Avenue and walked through the doors of Barney's. She would get killer shoes, stunning new dress, a make over and a new hair style and would make sure that Gio was going to the annual MODE Christmas party that very evening. That would be one way to make him regret cheating on her.

**

She arrived late to the MODE party wanting to make an entrance that would keep Gio entranced with her. She looked good and she knew she did. She had a gorgeous Velvet backless gown with square neckline, banded waist and mermaid hem and Christian Louboutin suede covered, platform MaryJane sling back shoes on. She looked like a million dollars. It cost enough for the outfit so she hoped she would get the reaction she wanted from her "ex". Her heart stung, thinking about him as an "ex".

She walked through the door and spotted Gio immediately. As the door had swung open everyone had turned to look at her including him and he was gob smacked. She was beautiful; even more so than normal. He walked towards her and saw her hair had been cut shorter and curled and the neutral makeup on too. "B, you look breathtaking," he said smiling at her. Taking pride in her appearance had paid off. "Oh what? Me? Are you sure you aren't meaning that blonde you were with earlier?" she said bitterly turning away from him. He stopped her and spun her round. "Betty, will you listen to me? Let me explain," he said pleading with her. She looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes. "Ok," she said taking his hand and dragging him over to an empty table.

A waiter came over and asked them if they wanted a drink. They both ordered and Gio stared at Betty. "You over reacted slightly yesterday, Betty. That was my sister I was speaking to and I was asking her advice about what to get you for Christmas. You mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you again. I already have once before and I am not doing that again. B, will you promise me that you'll at least think about giving us a go again? Please? I love you!" he said in one breath. She looked at him and her mind over flowed with what he had just said.

She leant across the table and kissed him gently on the lips. He felt the urgency behind her kiss and was relieved to have her back being his. Pulling apart from him, Betty whispered, "I love you too, Gio!"


	8. Lust

**Chapter 7: Lust**

_Lust is the self-destructive drive for pleasure out of proportion to its worth. Sex, power, or image can be used well, but they tend to go out of control._

"Come on you! Let's dance," Gio said standing up and holding out his hand for Betty. She smiled and grabbed it and followed him to the dance floor. He held her waist firmly as they swayed to the music. He smiled as he felt Betty rest her head on his shoulder and breathe lightly against his skin. He was glad he could finally be her guy, with no complications. The night was going to be perfect.

After their first dance ended they headed back to the table they had been sat at and sipped at their drinks as they sat staring at each other in silence. Being with each other was enough to keep them happy. Betty looked at Gio, sensing within her that she still had a lot of apologizing to do. "Gio, I'm still really sorry for earlier and everything," she said scooting her chair closer to him and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her back and didn't want to ever let go. "B, you don't need to keep going on about it! It's in the past, don't worry about it," he said hugging her tightly. Betty looked at him and smiled. She bit her lip and then whispered in Gio's ear, "Well, we could always leave here and I could make it up to you properly," and licked the shell of his ear.

Betty grabbed Gio's hand and dragged him out of the MODE building. Jumping in a taxi, they headed back to his apartment. Betty started kissing him passionately in the back seat of the taxi and as they approached his apartment, they broke apart long enough to pay the driver. Once out of the taxi, Gio scooped Betty into his arms and kissed her again. Her kisses ran from his lips down his neck and then behind his ear. Gio shuddered with pleasure at Betty's touch and smiled as he reached his apartment. He gently let Betty down from his arms and started to fumble with the door. As he did this, she untucked his shirt and started stroking the flesh she had just uncovered. "B…. you are killing me here," he said breathily. He finally opened the door and pulled her inside.

Once inside he closed the door quickly and pinned Betty up against it. She breathed heavily as he moved closer to her. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers and she had been lifted off the ground slightly, still with her back against the door. The passion stored within this man was unbelievable. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist whilst kissing him back with all the passion she could muster out of her petite body.

Still kissing him, she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He moved her away from the door and moved through to his bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He continued kissing her the whole time as she threw his shirt away and started to undo his belt and trousers. As he laid her down, he undid the zip down the side of her dress and removed it from her body. "Oh My God, Betty! What are you doing to me? I'm glad I didn't know you were going commando, I would have had no self control!" he exclaimed as his lips met her naked flesh. She moaned as his hands roamed her body, exploring her in way he'd wanted to do for months.

Betty couldn't take it anymore and removed the remaining clothes from Gio's body. She kissed him intensely and pulled him onto her body so that he was flush against her. She could feel the toned muscles on top of her and was surprised by his erection too. She never knew she could have turned him on like that but she was glad she did. "Gio, stop teasing me please?" she said biting her lip and staring at him. He kissed her lips firmly and lifted himself up to put a condom on. Lowering back onto Betty, they let out a moan as he entered her slowly. Gio knew he wouldn't last long as he had wanted this for so long and it was so good, but he was going to try his hardest.

Gio shifted his weight to make Betty more comfortable and placed soft kisses on her lips and cheeks as he moved slowly and gently. As he felt her body start to tense up under him, he felt relief flood through his body. Betty's cries were like music to his ears as he heard and felt her reach her high. His body reacted quickly to her and he came moments later.

Rolling off of Betty, Gio pulled her into his arms. He wrapped the cover around them both and smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. He had been through a lot recently with her and finally all of the evil daemons had been defeated. From now on they would be living with the Seven Heavenly Virtues instead of the Seven Deadly Sins, with the exception of lust, natch.


End file.
